In many installations it is not possible to provide a threshold for a door, for instance where wheeled carriages, or wheel chairs have to pass. The sealing of the gap remaining between the door leaf and the floor causes definite problems as it, not only is a question of shutting off draft, but also to dampen noise, to seal against dust and so forth.
A known type of sealing means comprises a soft bead at the floor, extending across the door opening and one or more rubber lips at the lower edge of the door leaf, which, in closed position seal against the bead. A notable drawback of this design is that the bead will form a resistance to the passage of vehicles and the like, and that the arrangement will only permit small tolerances with respect to unevenness in the floor, and that it is difficult to make any adjustments.
There are also movable sealing devices at the lower edge of the door leaf, which may be brought into contact with the floor in various ways. These sealings are complicated and expensive, and many of them will require recessing into the door leaf, for instance so actuating members can be located in milled grooves. These devices are mostly sensible to unevenness of the floor, they are subjected to hard wear, and will require repeated survey and adjustments
The aim of the present invention is to propose a simple and efficient sealing means for a door lacking a threshold, which does not require any recessing at the door leaf, and where the movements of the door leaf can be used as an essential source for activating the sealing.